Cry for Help
by Buttafli babi
Summary: Ellie is going through alot, things can't get any worse right? Wrong. Ellie finds out shes pregnant and doesn't know what to do. rated PG13 for some sexual content, Cursing, and violence. [finished]
1. school sucks

I do not own Degrassi. I do not own the characters on Degrassi. Enjoy!

"Alright everyone have a nice weekend and remember that your essays are due on Monday!" Ms.Kwan waved goodbye to all her students but stopped one of them as they walked by. "Ellie I need to speak to you about something" "Oh ok" Ellie glanced over at Ashley who was waiting by the door. Ashley walked off and Ellie followed Ms.Kwan to her desk. "Your average is currently a 66." "Yeah..." Ellie knew she was getting bad grades but didn't know they were _that _bad. "You dropped down 20 points since the first quarter, we're still doing the same type of work and projects I don't know how this happened" Ellie knew exactly how it happened. Too much time at Sean's house making out, not enough time studying. "I'm sorry Ms.Kwan it's just things at home..."

"You should speak to Ms.Suave about any family problems that are keeping you from doing well in school. Now you are passing but I know you can do better then this" "I'll talk to Ms.Suave later...but your not calling my mom about this are you?" "No- I'm sure she got your report card in the mail" Shit. Ellie thought to herself. Report cards were handed out? Oh god. Every year when Ellie's report card was sent home she was praised for her good grades and punished for her bad ones. But ever since her father left for the middle east, her mother forgot the praising part and went straight to yelling.

"May I go now?" "Yes see you Monday" Ellie nodded her head and walked out into the crowded hallway. She spotted Marco and walked over to him frowning. "what's wrong El?" "My English average is a 66 Kwan is mad and my mom is going to kill me" "Ms.Kwan's not mad she's just informing you about your grade hun" Paige said while weakly smiling and putting her hand on Ellie's shoulder. "My average was a 97 this quarter probably because unlike Sean, Spinner isn't holding me back" Paige snickered and shut her locker then waited for a response from Ellie. Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "good for you" Ellie looked back at Marco. "Call me later ok? We need to talk about a lot of things" "Ok El talk to you then" Ellie smiled and left for Mr.Simpson's class.

"I missed a call" Ellie looked at her cellphone, it was her home phone number. "Check your messages" Ashley suggested. "Oh yeah I have one-" Ellie held the phone up to her ear and listened carefully. "ELEANOR NASH YOU GOT A 66 IN ENGLISH, A 61 IN MATH AND A 68 IN SCIENCE? WHAT IS THIS A JOKE? YOUR BREAKING UP WITH THAT BOY SEAN AND STAYING HOME!!" Ellie heard a loud crash in the background then her mother started speaking again. "Fucking no good glass table broke DAMN IT ELLIE LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSE EVERYDAY your a troublemaker!" The message was over. Ellie took in a deep breath and started crying. Ashley stared at Ellie. "what's wrong?" "everything" Ellie snapped the rubber band on her wrist and wiped her eye. "It's ok Ellie..." "No it's not. It's like this all the time something is always wrong. I hate this" The last bell of the day rang and everyone got up to go home. Ellie was not looking forward to seeing her mother.


	2. Doing it

"Mom?" Ellie walked around the house searching for her mother, she wasn't in her usual spot on the couch surrounded by Vodka bottles. "Mom?!" Ellie opened the bathroom door, her mother was leaning over the toilet bowl, throwing up and clutching her stomach. "Augh mom- are you ok?" Ellie's mom wiped her mouth off and grumpily sighed while getting up. "Your grades disgust me. You couldn't try a little bit? You had to fail math? whats wrong with you?!" "Nothing is wrong with me I just-I'm not good at math ok?" "Oh so I guess your not good at Science,English,or Social studies either" "mom come on just listen-"

"I'm not listening I need to take a nap" "fine I'm going to Seans" "No your not! your not going to that damn house ever again!" "yes I am- right now." Ellie grabbed her black jacket and slammed the door shut, when she stepped outside she started snapping the rubber band on her wrist, she was crying and she eventually gave in by pulling out the compass in her pocket. "You can't cut Ellie, don't do it" Ellie frowned. "Just don't do it. Don't cut...." She slid the knife across her wrist and looked back at her house, her mother was watching from outside the window.

Ellie started walking faster and made it to Sean's house within minutes. "Hey..." Sean came to the door wearing ripped jeans and a white tanktop. "Ellie, I thought you said you were staying home tonight" "I was but- change of plans" "Great I have an idea" Sean took Ellie's hand and they started kissing, they laughed a little and made their way to Sean's bedroom. Both of them sat on the bed staring at eachother, not moving just staring.

"So..." "Yeah Um" Sean pulled out a condom and showed it to Ellie, she looked around for a few seconds then nodded her head. Sean shut the door and returned to the bed. "great" He said while taking off his shirt. "Yeah it's- it's cool that we can finally-" They started making out more.

About an hour later Ellie found herself on Sean's bed, laying down tired just waiting for something else to happen. Sean pulled up his pants and looked over at Ellie. "Is something wrong?" "No but...don't you feel kinda weird now that we- you know" "I guess...I love you Ellie" Ellie smiled. "I love you too but I still have to go home now" "oh ok let me walk you to the door" "Ok" Sean put his arm around Ellie and grinned. They walked outside and saw that it was snowing a little. "December snow is amazing" Ellie put out her hand and caught a snowflake, she watched it melt away. "I love snow" "Me too"

"well...bye" "Seeya" Ellie pulled out her cellphone and dialed Ashley's number.

Ellie:Ashley guess what?

Ashley:what?

Ellie:Me and Sean- we- well-

Ashley:you had sex?!

Ellie:you make it sound like its a bad thing

Ashley:it's not bad it's just- he wore a condom right?

Ellie:Yes

Ashley:good. So...

Ellie:this is akward

Ashley:where are you now?

Ellie:walking home...I do not want to see my mom. She is pissed about my grades and now shes gonna question me and crap.

Ashley:don't worry, soon she'll stop complaining about it.

Ellie:Yeah well I hope so

Ashley:I have to go to Toby's chess tornament? I don't even know what this is. I'll talk to you tomorrow

Ellie:ha. Yup have fun

Ashley:Oh I will Ashley says in a sarcastic way

Ellie:alright bye

Ellie stepped inside her house and took off her boots. "Ellie I told you not to go to his house" "Sorry mom" "you should be. Order a pizza" "Ok..." "I'm sorry" "huh?" Ellie looked at her mom confused. "Sorry for leaving that message on your phone- I was just mad and I couldn't think of anything else to do" "Oh...it's ok now...yeah so Um plain or pepperoni?"


	3. Pregnant!

3 months later-march A/N- sorry how everything is kind of jumping around but after this chapter everything will run smoothly I promise!

"Ellie are you ok?" A concerned Marco put his hand on Ellie's shoulder and watched her clutch her stomach in pain. "I'm fine- these cramps won't go away" "Maybe your hungry" Marco handed Ellie a candy bar and smiled, she took it. "thanks I am hungry this should help a bit" "so how is everything with you and Sean?" "Everythings Fine. Couldn't be better" "great I'm glad" Ellie smiled, then suddenly jumped up. "what's wrong?!" "I need to go to the-" Ellie ran out the door and into the nearest washroom, she ran into a stall and started throwing up.

"damn it!" She quietly said to herself while wiping off her shirt. "Ellie?!" Ashley came in the bathroom and sat near the stall door. "Ms.Kwan sent me in here to see if-" Ellie opened the stall door. Her shirt was covered in throwup, her face was paler then usual. "Ellie oh my god what happened?!" Ashley handed Ellie paper towels and helped her clean up the mess. "I feel horrible Ash I don't know whats wrong with me- maybe it's food poisoning I just don't know"

Ashley looked down at the ground for a second. "maybe-you might- what if your pregnant?" Ellie took a deep breath and pushed Ashley aside. "I'm not pregnant I never had- well I did but it was safe" "There's still that chance that you can get pregnant" "yeah like what 2?! I am not pregnant! Ok?! leave me alone" Ellie charged out of the bathroom and started crying thinking about what Ashley said. She couldn't be pregnant not now...things couldn't get worse.

"Ellie what was that about?" Paige smiled as Ellie slid into her seat embarressed. "Nothing I just I got food poisoning" "Ew- Ellie look at your shirt" Ellie touched the spot on her shirt that was soaking wet. "that's so disgusting" Paige whispered into Hazel's ear.

The bell started to ring and everyone got up. "Ellie come on" Ashley reached for Ellie's arm and took her directly to Sean's locker. "No Ashley! Don't!!" Ellie tried to walk away but Ashley held her in place. "Ashley what are you doing to her?" Sean laughed while opening his locker. "Ellie has to tell you something important" Sean nodded his head and Ashley smiled then left.

"What is it Ellie?" "Sean..." "yeah come on your making me nervous" "I think I'm-" Ellie whispered in Sean's ear. "Pregnant" Sean's eyes widened. "I wore a- no- we were safe- I-" "I know Sean but still theres a chance-" "But I wore a condom!" A few people in the hallway looked over at Ellie and Sean and stared at them. "Sean listen I don't know- I'm going to buy a test after school, you can come if you want to but you'll be the first to know I promise!" Ellie hugged Sean. "El- what if you are pregnant? Are we keeping it or not? I mean if you have an abortion-" "Sean I don't know. Honestly I'm hoping I'm not pregnant but if I am I have no idea what we should do" "this sucks" "It doesn't have to...we should just chill out and wait...hopefully this isn't true" "hopefully..."


	4. Yes or No?

Ellie stepped into Zellers after school. A/N:I am from the U.S. but from seeing Degrassi I think it's called Zellers where Marco's mom works? Hope I'm right let me know "Can I help you?" Marco's mom walked up to Ellie and smiled friendly. "Yes um do you know where the Pregnancy tests are?" "Yes aisle 5. And I hope you don't mind me asking but aren't you Ellie? Marco's friend?" "Yes I'm Ellie. I'm just getting this test for- my friend. Yeah she can't go after school and I hadda pick it up for her" "Oh that's nice of you. Would you like me to show you where it is?" "Sure"

"You know Marco talks about you all the time" "Really?" "Yes he told me that you are always there for him. It's so cute how you two are so close" "Yeah but um he's-" "Yes I know he told me all about Dylan." "Great so uh I'll get this one" Ellie picked up a pregnancy test and looked at the package for a while. "I'll get 2...just in case she wants to make sure..." "Of course. Is that all you need?" "Yeah" "Ok well see you later Ellie" "tell Marco I'll call him later" "bye"

Ellie waved goodbye and sighed. She didn't expect Marco's mom to question her it was kind of annoying. After paying for the tests Ellie went home and straight to the bathroom. 10 minutes later she looked at the tests. "this is it..." She picked up one and stared at it. "No?! Oh my god!! It says no!!!" Ellie grinned while looking at the test several times. "I can't wait to tell Sean!!!" Ellie started walking out when she remembered she left the other test on the sink, she had to get rid of it so her mom wouldn't see. "Just to see-" Ellie turned over the test because she was curious what it would say. "yes? what? This makes no sense" Ellie looked back and forth at both tests, how could one say yes and one say no?

Ellie reached for her cell phone and called Ashley.

Ellie:Ashley I took the test. Well I took 2 of them.

Ashley:what happened? Are you pregnant?!

Ellie:I don't know!! One says Yes one says No!

Ashley:oh my god

Ellie:what should I do?!

Ashley:you needa go to the doctor.

Ellie:I don't want to they'll tell my mom!

Ashley:maybe but still you need to know

Ellie:No Ash what else can I do?

Ashley:well...do-do you have your period?

Ellie:Um...no I haven't for 2 months

Ashley:I'm not sure but I think that can be enough proof.

Ellie:proof that I am pregnant?

Ashley:Yeah El...But I don't know so don't get all sad

Ellie:I'm ok...I'll go to the doctors tomorrow...yeah and I'll know for sure. Right?

Ashley:Yes. If you need anything call me back ok?

Ellie:Ok thanks

Ashley:Bye

"fuck this" Ellie threw the tests in the garbage and looked through the medicine cabinet, she pulled out a nail scissor and started to cut down her arm. She cried a little and tried to calm down. What was she going to do? Right now she didn't know if she was pregnant or not but what was really bothering her was she didn't know if she should keep the baby or not.


	5. know for sure

Ellie walked into the doctor's office and went up to the front desk. "Hi my names Ellie Nash I called in earlier today asking for an appoitment you said come around 4" Ellie looked at her watch. "It's 5. I'm sorry I'm late." The lady behind the desk glanced at Ellie and back at her files. "Your here to see if your pregnant? Aren't you a bit young?" "Um is that really any of your buisness?!" Ellie snapped back. "No it's not sorry. The doctor will see you shortly please wait in that room"

Ellie went into the room with a bunch of coughing and sneezing kids, even some adults were there with depressing looks on their faces. Ellie spotted a girl around her age and made her way over to her. "Hey I'm Ellie is this the waiting room?" "Yup what was your first clue?" The girl with straight brown hair looked around the room and sighed. "By the way my names Deena. Are you sick?" "Um no I wouldn't say that, are you?" "No...I'll tell you the truth because you look like a nice person. My mom took me here to see if I'm pregnant" "Oh my god no way!" Ellie grinned. "I'm glad I'm not the only one! I'm here for the same exact reason" "wow really? How did your mom take it?" I didn't tell her..." "Oh wow so your in this alone" "Well there's my boyfriend" "Your lucky. My boyfriend isn't here for me anymore..." "oh I'm sorry about that" "it's fine I'm glad someone is"

"Ellie Nash!" A women in a white outfit walked over to Ellie. "are you Ellie?" "Yes I am" "Follow me" Ellie was led into a small white room. "here you go- the bathroom is 4 doors down" The nurse handed Ellie a cup Ellie took it shyly and went off to the bathroom, when she came back the same nurse was looking through papers. "Do you want us to tell your mom if your pregnant or not?" "You mean I have a choice?!" Ellie smiled. "Well sure your old enough but when its closer to the actual birth we have to let her know I hope you understand" "Um ok" "well we'll call you later so just wait and we'll let you know" "thanks" Ellie took her things and left.

On the way home she thought about Sean. How hard was this for him? It was hard for her but she knew it had to be tough for Sean too. As Ellie walked inside her house she saw her mother had left a note. "Ellie-I went to get some dinner, do your homework!" Ellie tossed the note in the garbage and waited by the phone while doing her math ditto.

3 hours later after homework, Chinese food and a nice hot shower Ellie found herself near the phone again just waiting for it to ring. And it did.

Ellie:Hello?

Doctor's office:Hello Ellie?

Ellie:Yes this is Ellie

Doctor's office:Hi we got your results in and your-"

Ellie:I'm pregnant?

Doctor's office:Yes you are

Ellie:Oh ok

Doctor's office:would you like us to speak to your mother?

Ellie:NO it's fine I told her already

Doctor's office:now there are many options out there if you wanna hear more about them you can stop by again later and pick up a packet about it.

Ellie:You know what it's ok I think I know what I wanna do.

Doctor's office:Well thank you and good luck

Ellie:thanks bye

Ellie hung up the phone and started crying. This was it she was pregnant. Should she call Sean or wait? Her head wasn't clear she just couldn't think. Ellie looked over at the counter and spotted a bottle of vodka. She picked it up and stared at it, while untwisting the cap she wondered if it would hurt the baby, not sure if it would she put the bottle to her lips and took a sip.


	6. bad habits

It was a new school day, Friday morning and Ellie needed to speak to Sean right away but for some reason she was avoiding it. "Ellie?" Sean tapped Ellie's shoulder when she walked right past him. "Oh hey Sean" "did you, well find out?" "Yeah um about that" "Come on Ellie I need to know" "I am...I'm pregnant" Sean's eyes started to tear but he immediatly wiped them. "what are we-?" "Sean...I think I should have an abortion" Ellie sighed while looking at her cut up wrist, she cut so much that night she felt like she bled a little too much.

"Well it's up to you- I'm here to support you" "I'm glad your here for me. Yes I want to have an abortion" Ellie slightly smiled. "I want things to be like before any of this happened I just want to go back" "Don't worry everythings ok. Just relax on the weekend you can go and well get the-" "...yeah I think I know who to go to- I mean to talk about all of this" Ellie looked over at Manny who was talking to Liberty.

"Manny?! Your gonna talk to her about it? She'll tell everyone!" "No she won't. She's been through this. She knows what it's like. She won't" "Oh well Ok whatever helps. I'll see you soon ok?" "Alright Sean bye"

"Manny! I need to talk to you" Liberty looked over at Manny confused, she thought Ellie and Manny had become best friends or something over night. "Liberty- can I talk to Manny alone please?" "Uh yeah sure" Liberty walked off and Manny nodded her head. "Yeah so Um what did you need to talk to me about? Is it about Paige? Or..." "No it's about me. I need advice from-" Ellie paused for a second. "I need advice from you" "Oh ok shoot"

"I'm pregnant and I know you were in this situation last year and I'm so sorry I put you through all that torture- I was just being there for Ash and I got carried away" "It's ok now it's another year. So wow your pregnant? Hmm well you know I had an abortion..." "Yeah. How is it? I think I want to have one just because I don't know what else to do" "It's ok...it's kind of sad though knowing that you had other choices" Ellie sighed. "so did you consider keeping the baby?"

"Yeah I did actually but I can't picture it and my mom doesn't know" "Oh yeah that's the worse part- not to make you nervous but it took me a while to think of ways to tell my mom" Ellie frowned. "My mom just doesn't get it. My life. She doesn't understand what I go through."

"Um hey Manny thanks so much for talking to me I'm gonna go now I have to think about alot of things yeah..." "No problem, Ellie if you need anything let me know" Ellie ran off to the washroom and stared at herself in the mirror,she took out her compass that she often went to in times of frustration. "Don't do it" She whispered to herself, but of course she slid it down her arm and slowly cried.

"Ellie?" Emma Nelson walked into the bathroom and watched Ellie's arm slowly bleed. "Oh- Um hey" Ellie pulled down her sleeve, tossed the compass in her bag and went into an empty stall. "what were you doing? Are you ok?" "I bashed my arm on my locker-" "Oh ok" Emma peeked into the stall because the door was slightly open. Ellie was digging through her bag, she pulled out a silver bottle and took a drink out of it then placed it back in her backpack. Ellie walked out of the stall slightly smiling. "Bye!" "Ellie wait-" "Yeah?" "What was that silver thing?" "You were spying on me?" "I just happened to see...Is that alcohol?" "It's none of your business that's what it is!"

((A/N:Hey everyone! thanks for the really nice reviews I'm so glad you like it! Surprise number 1, Ellie turns to Alcohol to solve her problems, theres so much more comnig up that will really shock you so keep reading!))


	7. I'm sorry

A/N:Hey everyone I'm so so sorry that it took me this long to update but I had writers block :-/ I think I know where I'm going with this story now. I'm gonna try to finish it up and I hope you all enjoy.

"Hey Sean" It was a Friday morning at Degrassi. "Ellie hey" Sean smiled and handed her a key. "I'm confused" Ellie looked at the key and back at Sean. "I got a copy of the key to my house- now you have your own" "Thanks" Ellie tucked the key in her pocket and took out a packet. "It's from the clinic I stopped by and got one yesterday after school" Sean looked at the packet and a confused look grew on his face. "I never knew it happened like that" He said while reading.

"Yeah it's kind of gross. If you ask me I rather just go through with the pregnancy" Ellie laughed a little."Are you serious?" Sean looked at Ellie's stomach. "yeah-I am." Sean nodded his head. "Well if you wanted to" He pointed to Ellie's stomach and smiled. "There's a baby-" "Yeah" Ellie interuppted while reaching for Sean's hand.

"So we should keep it" Sean said while opening Ellie's backpack. "Hey what are you doing?" Ellie snatched her backpack away. "I was gonna put this back-" Sean held out the packet and stared at Ellie. "Well I'll just take it" Ellie crumpled up the packet and threw it in her locker. "What's in that backpack El?" Sean became curious. "Nothing, nothing" Ellie smiled and touched Sean's shoulder. She walked off and he watched her go down the hallway.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, Sean and Ellie said a few short Hi's in the hallway and Sean was still wondering about Ellie's backpack. The last bell of the day rang and Ellie was leaning against Sean's locker waiting for him. "Hey" Sean kissed Ellie's cheek and she smiled and looked down. "Sean I'm sorry I was acting a bit weird before" "About the backpack thing?" "yeah" "It's ok I just care about you" Ellie nodded her head and a tear fell from her eye. "Ellie are you ok?" Ellie took a deep breath in and ran outside. Sean slammed his locker shut and walked over to the door. He watched Ellie run down the sidewalk, the rain was falling down hard and everyone was in a hurry to catch their bus.

Sean stepped outside.

(music)The drops of rain they fall all over-This awkward silence makes me crazy-The glow inside burns light upon her-I'll try to kiss you if you let me- (this can't be the end) -Tidal waves they rip right through me -Tears from eyes worn cold and sad -Pick me up now, I need you so bad-Down down down down Down down down down (Music fades)

Sean spotted Ellie and ran toward her. "Ellie!" Sean wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" He wiped a tear from her eye and she sighed. "You care about me so much but I just keep cutting and keep drinking and I can't stop-" "Ellie, woah slow down, your drinking?!" Ellie nodded her head and started crying. "Ellie no..." He touched her stomach and then his forehead. "I'm sorry Sean! You know I love you but I'm such an idiot I just can't stop!" "The baby El! The baby!" He shook his head and walked off.

"Sean wait! I know! It's wrong I know just please!" She rubbed her eyes and sat down against an old fence. "Ellie?" Craig stood above Ellie and held out his hand.


	8. everythings ok

Ellie reached for Craig's hand and got up. "Hey" Craig said while handing Ellie an umbrella. Ellie took the umbrella and didn't say anything. She looked down at the ground. "Are you ok?" Craig put his hand on Ellie's wrist. She looked at it but still didn't speak. "I'll see you tomorrow" Craig started to walk away. "Wait!" Craig turned around and nodded his head. "Yeah hey my names Craig, do you need something?" Craig laughed and Ellie smiled. "I'm Ellie and I need help" Ellie looked down again and Craig looked out into the distance. "where's Sean?"

"probably at home, I scared him off" "I'm sure everything will work out just fine" Ellie shook her head. "No it won't" "Um ok then it won't" Ellie pulled up her sleeve. "Craig, I'm a cutter" Craig stared at Ellie's arm and bit his lip. "Ouch" "Only Sean understands, I need him to make everything ok, but where is he Craig?! He's not here! He probably hates me" "I don't think he hates you" "Yes he does!" "He doesn't hate you!" "He really hates me!" Ellie kept crying and Craig reached to hug her.

Sean went back to see if Ellie was still there, she was, and he saw her hugging Craig. "Hey what are you doing?!" Sean looked at Craig and shook his head. "This day just blows" He said as he looked at Ellie. "Sean! No no this isn't what it looks like I swear" Craig said while pushing Ellie away. "She was crying and I saw and I wanted to help, not steal her away from you I swear" Sean nodded his head. "I guess I believe you, just can I have some time alone with her for a while" "Yeah" Ellie handed Craig his umbrella and he walked away.

"He was telling the truth" Ellie said while putting up her hood. "Yeah I know...Ellie I also know that I got pissed at you before but I can help you stop" "Stop cutting or drinking?" "Both" Sean smiled. "I guess the first step is telling my mom- I need to get it over with" "Yeah that would take away some pressure" Ellie sighed. "And I need to get rid of this stupid compass, and this bottle" She handed Sean the compass and silver bottle and smiled. "Yeah I like the way it feels not having those"

"Come on I'll walk you home" "Which home?" "Your home" Sean put his arm around Ellie.

A/N:hey everyone! Sorry this one is really short, So I guess Ellie is getting help from Sean now, I wonder if it will really help hmmm you'll see.


	9. It's now or never

"Here we are" Sean and Ellie walked up the front steps of Ellie's house. "Don't worry I'll be at home, you can call me or come over" "Thanks Sean" Ellie opened the front door, her mother was walking around the kitchen with two rolls of wallpaper. "Ellie! Hi! Hi Ellie!" Ellie rolled her eyes. It was pretty obvious that her mother was a bit drunk. "Hi mom" Ellie put her backpack down and sighed. "We need to talk" Ellie's mom smiled and held out the two rolls of paper. "Sky Blue or Honey?" "Uh Sky blue" Ellie's mom was not making this easy, she just kept smiling and talking.

"mom please listen, don't get mad" Ellie's mom sat down and her smile went away."I'm-" Ellie paused for a moment and got up. "I'm going to help you with the wallpaper" Ellie took the blue wallpaper from her mother and smiled. "Thanks Ellie" "umm yeah" Ellie was dissapointed in herself for not telling her mom. She helped her put up the wallpaper and stopped for dinner. "Pizza or Chinese?" "We always get Pizza or Chinese" "Fine lets try that new french resturant" "Mom what's up with you? Your acting all formal" "I'm just being myself Ellie, I have given up drinking" Ellie didn't realize her mom was trying this hard to stop, she felt almost guilty for getting pregnant and keeping it a secret.

"Ok mom, the truth, I'm- pregnant" Ellie closed her eyes and prepared to get yelled at. "How the hell did you get pregnant?" Ellie kept her eyes tightly shut. There was a silence in the room. "Well?!" Ellie opened her eyes and looked around. "Sean. Me and Sean..." "Oh god are you sure?" 'Yes mom I'm sure" "Damn it" Ellie's mom threw a bottle of alcohol at the floor and it shattered in pieces. "mom I thought you stopped drinking" "Ellie forget about what I do, look at yourself, getting pregnant, going behind my back to see that boy Sean" "He's my boyfriend and I care about him" "Well I don't, go to your room we'll talk about it later" "wait mom..." "Yeah?!" "I want to keep the baby"

"How dare you make that choice without even telling me" "I told you mom" "Oh yeah how far along are you?!" "I don't know 4 months? Something like that" "Is that why you've been wearing that huge coat around the house?!" Ellie took off her big black jacket and sighed. Her stomach wasn't that big but it had gotten bigger. "I didn't want you to notice! I wasn't ready to tell you!" Ellie's mom shook her head and turned on the T.V. "that's it? Your just gonna watch T.V. and pretend nothing ever happened?"

"Go somewhere- just don't stay around here your making me mad" Ellie's mom said while turning to face the T.V. "fine I'm going to Sean's" "GO! I don't care what you do! Just don't come back till later" "FINE!" Ellie started crying and ran out the door.

She didn't realize Sean was at the front gate waiting. "Oh Ellie-" He said while hugging her. "Don't cry" Ellie wiped her eye and left a black streak of eyeliner across her face. "My mother just told me to go she said she doesn't care anymore" "El just get your things and stay with me" Ellie nodded her head and went back into her house to get the rest of her stuff that wasn't already at Seans.


	10. Home sweet hometalk with Marco

"Ellie what are you doing?" Ellie's mom followed Ellie into her room. "I'm packing my things and going to Seans" "Your spending the night there? So you can try to get pregnant again?" "That makes no sense mom, I didn't want to get pregnant ok? And I know you hate me and I'm the worst daughter on planet earth but at least I'm trying to make this work, you just keep yelling!" Ellie slammed her door shut and made her way to the front door. "Ellie I didn't know you felt that way- you know I don't hate you" "Oh really? Well wow I'm shocked, because the way you've been acting since dad left- I had no idea how you were feeling- you were always drunk!"

Ellie charged out the front door and ran over to Sean. "Let's go before she decides to follow me" Sean nodded his head and took Ellie's bag. As they walked down the street Ellie looked at her cellphone. "It's 6:00" They made their way to Sean's house when Ellie spotted Jay and Alex making out in their car in front of the house.

"Sean why are they here?" "I don't know let me get rid of them" Jay slowly got out of the car. "Yo yo Sean Cameron up in the house!" He pulled out a pack of beer and grinned. "5 finger discount on these babies" Alex got out and looked at Ellie. "what are you looking at vampire?" "Alex why do you bother talking to me?" Ellie said while taking her backpack from Sean. "I'm going inside to unpack, come in once they are gone." Sean nodded his head.

"Alright Jay get out of here" "What?! Man no party? What the hell did that girl Ellie do to you? She turned you into a little school boy, an angel" Jay spit at the street and drove off speeding. Sean shook his head and went inside the house. "Sean I want to ask you something" "Sure" Sean took out two bottles of soda and handed one to Ellie. "I really need to talk to Marco, we haven't talked in a while and I wanted to let you know that- I'm going to tell him" "Sure but just him, ok? I don't want the whole school bothering you" "They won't bother me" "Then how come they did that to Manny?" "that's different, Craig was cheating on Ashley and got Manny pregnant, it's very different"

"Yeah, but hey whatevers cool invite Marco here if you want" "Hey thanks" Ellie smiled and took out her phone. "Delrossi residence" Ellie laughed. "Nash here, Ellie Nash" "Oh hey sorry my mom makes me say that" "It's fine- yeah that's cool" Marco laughed. "So what's up?" "Marco can you come over Seans so that we can talk? We haven't talked in a while" "Uhh sure when" "Right now" "Yeah I think Dylan can take me on his way to the dorm" "Great I'll be waiting" "seeya"

Ellie hung up the phone and saw Sean was laying on the couch with a bag of microwave popcorn on his stomach. "Sean your eating that for dinner?" "Don't have much money, eating the last of what Tracker left" "Well I have some money if you want to go shopping while I talk with Marco" "It's fine El I don't wanna take your money" "Trust me if I'm staying here your gonna need some food" Ellie laughed and handed Sean 50 dollars. He smiled and took the money. "thanks I'll be back soon" "Uh huh" Ellie kissed Sean's cheek and he left.

Ellie waited and 5 minutes later Marco arrived at the door. "Ellie" He smiled and hugged her. "Hey Marco, sit down let's talk" Marco took off his jacket and smiled. "So how is everything?" "everythings fine. But I think you should know something since we are best friends" "yeah totally" Marco looked at Ellie but she didn't say anything. "Wow this is harder then I thought" She said while staring at Marco. "Well I promise I'm here for you no matter what you say" Marco smiled. "thanks" Ellie nodded her head. "I'm-pregnant" Marco laughed. "oh my god thats great yet so totally weird" "you think it's great?!" Ellie looked confused. "I don't know are you keeping it?" "Yup!" Ellie grinned and Marco hugged her. "Wow this is so-" "Unexpected?" Ellie touched her stomach. "Remember in school when I-"

"yeah those cramps and the whole bathroom escape" Marco laughed and Ellie did too. "yeah" "wow Marco- I love having you as a best friend your always there for me" "awwhh Ellie" Marco smiled. "Marco you should be the baby's godfather person" "serious?" "totally" Ellie nodded her head. "wow I actually feel happy for once"

The doorbell rang and Ellie opened the door. "Sean!" She laughed and took away some bags from him. "that was fast" "i got cereal, cookies, candy, a bunch of other junk" He smiled and put the bags down. "sounds good to me!"


	11. Our little break

(Ellie is supposed to have her baby in about a month, the story will not skip from now on so don't worry about that, enjoy!)

Sean slowly rose from the couch and noticed Ellie was sitting at his feet. "Ellie" He smiled and got out from under the blankets. "1 month till school starts and the baby is born" "1 whole month to finish off the best summer ever" Sean said while stretching his arms in the air. "Yeah right, if morning sickness is your idea of fun then sure I had the best summer of my life!" Ellie said sarcastically. "sorry I forgot" "it's ok its fine..." "want me to make breakfast?" "Yeah sure whatever" Sean got up and made his way to the kitchen. "So um Sean I was thinking of going over Ashleys today" "cool when will you be back?" Ellie laughed a little. "see that's a funny question Sean" Ellie paced around the room, snapping the rubber band on her wrist. "Hows that funny?"

"Well I'm not coming back" A frown grew across Ellie's face. "I love you Sean, but I...I need to just fix everything at home with my mom" Ellie touched her forehead. "I just-I don't know" She said to herself while staring out the window. "Ellie look at me" Ellie kept staring out the window. "Hello I'm over here!" Ellie refocused her eyes onto Sean. "Yeah..." "I love you too so yeah go over Ashleys and spend some time at home, but you know I'm gonna be here waiting for you, right?" Ellie smiled. "I'll be back in a week I promise"  
"great" Sean handed Ellie a glass of milk and continued to make breakfast. "Sean would you mind if I skipped breakfast and went to Ashs now?" "It's fine...I'll eat alone" "Aw Sean I'll stay if you want" "No no, it's ok, yeah go ahead have fun" "cool, yeah so um I'll go pack some stuff and uh be back next week!" Ellie went into Sean's room and picked up some clothes off the floor and bed.

With a sigh, Ellie walked up to Sean and smiled. He moved some of her hair away from her face and kissed her. Ellie nodded her head and walked out the door. Neither one of them said goodbye. Because this wasn't a goodbye it was just a short break from eachother.

Ellie walked up Ashley's front porch and lightly hit the door with her fist. Toby answered the door, looking half asleep. "Is Ash home?" "She's in the backyard" "Backyard? It's 10 in the morning..." Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Come in I'll get her" "No, it's Ok I'll go around back" Ellie smiled and Toby shut the door.

Ellie made her way around back and saw Ashley sitting on the grass with a journal in her lap. Ellie quietly walked up to her and waved. "Hi Ashley" "Ellie...haven't seen you in a while" Ashley got up and brushed some grass off her shorts. "writing?" Ellie pointed to Ashley's journal. "Yeah...poetry. It's easier to write when your outside, well I think so anyway" "Never tried it" Ashley handed Ellie her journal and pen. "well go ahead try, see what happens" Ellie laughed while taking the pen. "Um I don't know I suck at writing" "oh please someone as creative as you can surely come up with something"

Ellie started jotting down some notes when Ashley stopped her. "I know this sounds stupid but I completly forgot you were pregnant" Ellie looked at her stomach. "Um yeah" Ashley grinned. "speaking of stomachs" She lifted up her shirt revealing a newly pierced belly button. "I finally got the courage to get it done, when Paige got hers I realized I really wanted it" "that's great" Ellie smiled then ripped out the piece of paper she had written on. She crumpled it up and threw it at the garbage can on the porch. It missed.

"I'll get it-" "No it's ok I'll get it later" "So wanna go to the dot or something?" Ashley bit her lip. "I'm sorry El I gotta pack, we're going on a short vacation to Wasaga" "Oh" "Sean is from Wasaga beach" Ellie added. "Yeah...well El hey good luck" "Don't worry you'll be back in time for that"


	12. I'm back

Ellie left Ashley a little while after they wrote some poetry together and ate some breakfast. She found herself walking home, singing a tune as she went down the street. Ellie went up to her front door and stuck the key in. "mom?" "Ellie?" "I'm back and umm yeah" She closed the door and looked around, everything still looked the same.

"You didn't even call to tell me where you were" "I told you I was going to Seans" Ellie's mom handed her a letter. "It's from your father he sent it last week" Ellie took the letter and ran into her room. She locked her door and sat on the floor. Black and red candles surrounded her, along with a book full of sketches and a few school books. "Dear Ellie" Ellie read out loud with a smile on her face. "I hope you had a happy birthday! I miss you! I don't know when I'll be home but hopefully soon. How is everything there? Do you have a boyfriend,if so I want to meet him when I get back!" Ellie stopped reading.

Not only was it true that she had a boyfriend, but she was pregnant too, and was trying to stop cutting also, and her father didn't know. She glanced at the letter and read some more to herself. "Well I hope you and mom are ok, I love you both and can't wait to come home. Continue writing letters, I love hearing from you. Talk to you soon. Love dad" Ellie folded the letter back into 3 sections and stuck it in the envelope it came in. She touched the stamps with her fingers and looked down at the ground. She picked up a small razor blade she had resting on top of a candle and cut down her wrist. Ellie put the blade back and stared at her wrist with guilt.

She put her hair up and walked over to her closet, she took out a box of memories she had been keeping. The shoe box was stuffed with letters from her dad, notes from Marco, Birthday cards, love letters, just about everything you could think of. She put the letter in the box and placed it on top of the closet shelf.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. She fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. "what was I thinking?! I can't spend a whole week here! I need to see Sean or someone just..." Ellie looked at her wall, a picture of her and Marco was pinned to her message board. "Marco"

Ellie picked up her cellphone. "Marco Del Rossi you HAVE to come over I am bored out of my mind" "Wow El I wish I could but Dylan asked me last week if I could join him for a movie" "Oh...great" "Hey but um yeah maybe you could come to the movie with us! I'll ask Dylan! If you want, let me know ,ok?!" Ellie grinned. "that's sweet of you but I can't- well maybe" Marco laughed. "hold on" "ok"

"I'm back" "what happened?" "He said sure" "Cool, so you don't mind going to the movies with a pregnant girl" Ellie laughed. "Not if you don't mind going with two guys on a date" Ellie laughed. "I love you Marco!!! I'll be over your house soon, ok?" "Yup, seeya soon" "Bye"

Ellie took ten dollars out of her wallet and walked to the front door. "Mom I'm going with Marco to the movies" "Mom?" "What?! I'm trying to sleep!" Ellie slammed the front door and left.


	13. Movies

"Marco hey" Ellie smiled as she saw Dylan and Marco sitting in Dylan's car outside. They both waved and smiled. "Let's go" Ellie hopped in the car and looked at Marco. "You look different..." Ellie said while looking at Marco."Hey it was not my idea to go tanning ok?!" Dylan laughed in the front seat, as he moved his mirror to focus on Marco. "I think you look great" "I think I look like I'm burnt" "You look cute Marco" Ellie laughed. "So where's Sean?" Marco asked. "Back at home, I needed a break from that house" Marco nodded his head. "I understand...so one month till the baby arrives!!" Ellie smiled and Marco hugged her. "I love you I'm soooo happy I'm the godfather person" "Me too"

They pulled into the mall parking lot and Dylan turned off the radio. "So what movie should we see?" "Umm no scary movies please" Marco held Dylan's arm. "you know I _hate _those movies" "Aw but you were so cute when you screamed last time!" Dylan commented. "Yeah and I also dropped the popcorn all over you!" "don't worry about it" Dylan added. Ellie laughed. "I'm so glad I came with you guys I'm having a great time" "good"

"Hi, 3 tickets to see uhhh" Dylan looked at the list of movies. "Return of the killer spiders" As he gave the woman behind the counter the money he laughed as he looked at Marco. "Dylan no! I, I can't see that movie" "Oh hey Dylan you didn't have to pay for my ticket" Ellie reached in her pocket and handed Dylan 10 dollars. "Oh no Ellie it's cool I got it" "Thanks" Ellie looked over at the line for popcorn, she noticed Jay and Alex were making out and behind them was someone else. "Is that..." She looked closer and yup, it was Sean. "Marco, Sean's here!" "Oh cool go say hi" Marco pushed Ellie into the line and a few people stared at her. "Marco!" "Oops sorry"

"Marco I can't let him see me, he thinks I'm at home talking to my mom" Marco nodded his head. "here take your ticket and go in the theater. I'll be there soon" Ellie took her ticket and quickly went into the first theater. She sat down towards the bottom because she knew Sean would probably sit at the top. "Oh look it's goth girl!" Jay shouted while pointing to Ellie as he made his way in the theater. Ellie slid into her seat embarresed, hoping Sean wouldn't see her. "Hanging out with your gay friends?" Alex said as Dylan and Marco walked in. "Hey shut up" Dylan said. "Whatever, come on Jay" Jay tossed a bag of candy at Ellie. "I stole it, enjoy" Ellie rolled her eyes and saw Sean come in. "crap, Marco quick sit down so he can't see me!" Marco started laughing. "Ok calm down" He sat down and Sean looked over when he heard Marco. "Hey!" Sean waved to Marco and started to walk over toward him.

"Oh my god please don't come over here!" Ellie sighed as Sean came over. "Do you know El's cell number I can't find it anywhere" "yeah Um it's somewhere on my phone" Marco took out his cellphone and the bright glow from it lit up Ellie's face. "Ellie?!" "Sean! Hey!" Ellie tried to play cool. "I uh got done talking to my mom and Marco and Dylan asked if I wanted to hang out so I said yeah why not. And that's why I'm here" "Oh ok...um what did your mom say?" "She's cool with everything...." "great so uh" Sean pointed to Jay and Alex at the top of the theater and walked away. "should I be happy he's not mad, or confused that he just walked away?" Ellie asked Marco. "wow uh I don't know" Ellie's eyes started to tear and she looked at Marco. "Um..." She got up and left.


	14. unexpected

Ellie walked into the women's bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bright red and her face had makeup smudged on it. "great" Ellie splashed her face with water and went to get some paper towels. "Um excuse me" A young girl smiled and took a paper towel while Ellie was wiping her face. "Emma can we go now please!!" The girl asked while banging on a stall door. Ellie turned around when she heard the girl say Emma.

"I'm coming hold on!" Emma walked out of the stall and smiled at Angie as she walked over to the sink. Ellie tried to make an escape but Emma caught her. "Ellie...hi" "Hey Emma, I didn't know you had a little sister" "I don't. This is Craig's sister Angela, I brought her to the movies because I'm babysitting her, she insisted we see that new little kid movie, but she can barely sit through the previews" Emma laughed. Ellie smiled. Angie walked up to Ellie and stared at her stomach. "Are you gonna have a baby?"

"Angie that was kinda rude" Emma said confused. "Your pregnant?" "Um yeah" "just like Manny was" "who's Manny?" Angie asked while tugging at Emma's shirt. "No one I made her up, oh Angie look a nice pretty lipgloss" Emma pulled a lipgloss out of her pocketbook and smiled while handing it to Angie. "why don't you go over to the mirror and put some on?!" "Cool! Ok!" Angie ran away with the makeup. Ellie smiled. "So um yeah but I'm not having an abortion"

"I'm glad" "Yup me too" "So your not still drinking, right?" Emma said softly so Angie would not hear. "No why would you say that?!" Ellie charged off angrily and went back into the theater. "Ellie! You missed the part where this totally weird zombie girl person was like under a spell and she-" Marco stopped talking when he saw Ellie was breathing funny and touching her stomach. "are you ok?!" "It's....I think It's time I mean I feel really weird" Ellie looked down. "Dylan!!" Marco jumped up and grabbed Dylan's hand. "She's! She's!" Marco put his arm around Ellie. "She's gonna have the baby!" He shouted while pulling her toward the exit. Sean ran down to where Ellie was and looked at her.

" "A month early?" The nurse looked at the papers once again. "I don't know about this...hmmm" Ellie got into the bed and a "Your gonna have the baby?!" Ellie nodded her head and bit her lip. "I feel...." She grabbed Sean's arm. "Take me to the hospital quick!" Dylan took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. "Come on I'll bring everyone" Sean walked quickly out the door with Ellie under his arm, Marco was having a nervous break down and Dylan was calling Paige.

"Hello, Paige?" Yeah Ellie's gonna have the baby I'm driving her to the hospital! Yeah! Alright seeya" He hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking lot. Ellie placed her head on Sean's shoulder and started to breathe in and out quickly. Marco turned on the radio and started singing to calm himself down. "Turn off the damn radio!" Sean shouted. Marco turned it off and started to move around alot. "Dylan come on!" Sean looked at Ellie. "I thought we had a month to go" "I don't know I guess it has been 9 months and I just didn't realize it"

They made their way to the hospital where Sean held Ellie in his arms and walked her up to the front counter. "My girlfriends about to have a baby!" He smiled and the nurse nodded her head. "well fill out these papers and there's a wheel chair over there-" Dylan ran over and got the wheel chair. Ellie sat down. "Go to room 2, on your left" Dylan pushed Ellie into the room and Marco followed behind nervously.

A nurse walked in the room and looked at Dylan. "Are you the father?" "Um no..." Sean walked in the room. "I am" Another nurse started to play around with the machines around her.

"Is she ok?!" Marco asked while watching Ellie breathe quickly. "It looks like she'll be having the baby early! Can we please just ask all of you to leave for now?" The nurse practicly pushed Marco and Dylan out of the room into the hallway. She shut the door. "Dylan Oh my god I can't believe this is happening" "Paige!" Dylan smiled as Paige ran over to him. "Dylan, Marco! I can't believe shes in there!" Paige smiled. "This is exciting" "I'm so nervous!" Marco looked over at Dylan.


	15. The End

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy" Ellie smiled as the nurse placed the little tiny baby in her arms. "Aw he's adorable! Sean look!" Sean nervously made his way over and proudly smiled. "Wow I can't believe this" He touched the baby's small hand. "We have to name him" One of the doctors walked up to Ellie and took the baby away. "We just need to clean him up then you can hold him some more" Ellie nodded her head and waved goodbye to the baby as he was slowly lifted out of her hands.

Everyone left the room and Ellie and Sean were staring at eachother. Ellie put up her hair and wiped her forehead. "I am so tired" Sean put his hand on Ellie's shoulder. "So any ideas about the babie's name?" "I don't know I like the names Micheal and Andrew but maybe Ryan would be a cute name" Sean looked out the door window. "Someone's coming" Ellie's mother walked in the room.

"Mom" "Ellie you had the baby?!" "Yeah...didn't someone call you when I first got here or something?" "No, some kid named Dylan just called me a few minutes ago" Ellie sighed. "Dylan is my friend Paige's brother." "Whatever, so Ellie, where's the baby?" "It's a boy and he's with the doctors" Sean answered. "I said Ellie" Ellie's mother snapped back. "I know but she's tired maybe she doesn't want to talk right now" "I'm her mother and she'll talk to me whether she's tired or not" "Yeah right" Sean said under his breath. "Both of you stop, Sean's right I am tired but I can still talk for myself, and Sean and mom I have to tell you something important"

Sean bit his lip. He couldn't imagine what she would say. Ellie's mother sat down in a chair and nodded her head. "Yeah ok what were you gonna tell us" "I don't think I'm ready to raise a child" Ellie's mom shook her head. "I told you that months ago, but you weren't listening to me" Her mom walked out of the room leaving Ellie and Sean alone.

"Sean, say something" "Ellie you had the baby you can't just give it away if you don't want it anymore" "Sean no. listen. I think maybe I mean if you agreed, we should put the baby up for adoption." Sean's eyes started to tear up. "This is exactly why I didn't want to go through with this. Ellie you can't just promise me a happy family and then take it all away!" Ellie closed her eyes. "maybe if you understood what I'm trying to tell you-" Ellie opened her eyes and saw Sean was facing the window, looking outside.

"I didn't want to have the abortion because that's wrong. But I don't want to be a teen mother who stays home and raises a child I just turned 17." "Ellie..." Sean paced back and forth. "I think we can do it" A nurse walked in the room with the baby and smiled. "You can hold him for a while but we're going to take him to rest soon" "Ok" Ellie took the baby and smiled. The nurse walked to the other side of the room. "Sean-" Ellie whispered. "Yeah?" "I think we can do it too" Sean laughed. "great" "so this is our beautiful baby..." "I like Ryan" "Our baby Ryan" Ellie kissed the baby's hand.

The nurse took the baby and walked away. "I love you" Sean said while looking down. "I love you too and thanks for making me realize how much I want to keep this baby" Suddenly there was a silence in the room. "Sean, are you ok?" Sean wrapped his arm around Ellie. "9 months of preparing and we're finally here and ready to start everything together" "To our new beginning" Ellie held up a bottle of water. Sean laughed and picked up a paper cup. "To our new beginning."

A/N:The end! For those of you who were expecting just a bit more here's where I say, don't worry you have a lot to look forward to, I'm working on a Sequel to explain how Sean and Ellie handle everything after the baby is born! Comment if you want me to post the second story! I'll provide a link here once I get it posted! Thanks you guys I love you!


	16. Link to Sequel

Hey everyone! If you liked the first story check out the sequel.

http: For Help Pt.2

Ellie takes a break from school to take care of Ryan, but with Ellie not around Emma finds time to talk to Sean more and more...What will Ellie do when she finds out what they do behind her back?

So go there and check it out, comment any ideas!

thanks.


End file.
